


Awaking Senses

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are waking up after a hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaking Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Completely without Beta. Just a short imagination of my weird mind

The first thing you realized was the feeling of Baby.   
The soft vibrations of the engine during the drive home.   
The soft up and down of the car on the unpaved road.   
You could feel the light expediting of the Impala, which pressed you into the seats.   
The chill of the wind breezed in through the open window, tugging at your hair.   
The air smelled like the old leather of the backseats mixed up with the savor of beer and burgers.   
It was a familiar smell, something that reminds you of home.   
You focused on your body and the memory of pain.   
Every fiber of your body felt tensed and tired, but the pain you had have after the hunt had disappeared.   
You extended your attention.   
The warmth of the car, the sound of the engine, but there was more.   
Something was added to your established picture of a ride home.   
You felt hands on your body, holding you in a warm soothing embrace.   
One hand was tangled in your hair, scratching over your scalp tenderly, the other was resting on your waist.   
You could feel the warmth of the palm through the fabric of your clothes.   
Something smooth was wrapped around your body.   
The smoothness which cocooned you, was smelling like patrichor.   
Tangy and fresh, like a wild forest after a thunderstorm, when the first rays of sunlight breaking through the clouds and the air is filled with a cool fog.   
As if the world was cleaned and newborn.   
Newborn with a steady rhythmic heartbeat.   
You turned your head, burying it into the warmth next to you.   
It was comfortable, relaxing and the mixture of everything made you feel grounded.   
A soft voice penetrates your half-conscious mind.   
A dark and soothing voice.   
You could feel the whiff of breath floating over your cortex and the touch of soft plump lips on your forehead.   
Slowly, without hesitation you moved, leaning your head back.   
You opened your eyes and in the twilight of the night the only thing you saw was the sacred sparkle of sapphire blue.


End file.
